Junkrat Almost Saves the Day!
by GentleCabbage
Summary: Junkrat saved the day by using fire on a spider. I mean almost saved the day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or there characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun:3**

 **Sorry for grammar and spelling. : 3**

This is a story of how Junkrat almost saves the day.

It was a Tuesday night. The summer sun was long gone. Hidden away by the horizon. A faint bluish darkness filled the skies. Sprinkled with stars and topped with a crescent moon. A peaceful night it was for the cicadas to buzz off in the distance. While an old bullfrog crocks alone in the humid air. Lighting bugs float about like dandelion puffs carried off on the wind.

This night, though peaceful for some, was going to be a nightmare for one such soul. A soul of a world renowned gamer: Hana Song. Aka. .

Hana, outside in Hanzo's backyard, was enjoying the warmth of summer. Crossed leg as she sat on the patio eating shaved ice. Next to her a familiar face, who's little robot friend provided the cold desserts. The climatologist named Mei- Ling Zhou and her blue robot Snowball.

Sitting together, the two, talk about variety of topics. Topics that range from polar bears to, and I quote, the complete history of corruption in ESports. Guess who brought that one up. Any case they were more than happy to just talk away the night. Until all of the sudden, Hana freezes up mid conversation.

Smiling Mei points to her ice as Snowball twirls around her. "Got brain freeze Hana? It isn't as fun as I make it out to look,"

"N-no. It's n-not brain freeze!" Hana stutters out holding her shaved ice above her head.

"Sorry," Mei automatically apologized. "I just thought that you stop speaking and-"

"A-A spider not the dang ice Mei!" Hana yells as she jumps off the patio. "거미! 거미!" (Spider, spider)

Perking up at the teen's emergency, Mei panicked. She stumbled over her own feet trying to get off the patio. Stopping right behind Hana and nervously mumbled to her. "I-I don't see Widowmaker?"

Hana hissed at Mei. "Not Widowmaker!"

Mei and Snowball looked at the panicking Hana. They simultaneously tilted their heads. "What spider?"

Grumbling as Hana said. "The spider on the patio," She then points at it. "Right there Mei!"

Fixing her glasses Mei looked at the spider. It was the size of quarter. Brown and fuzzy as it stood its ground on the patio. Mei smiles at Hana. "I'm sorry, but it's only a spider. He's not going to hurt you,"

"Quit with the environmental speak. We need fire!" Hana grabbed Mie by the shoulders as she shakes her vigorously. "Got it Mei? FIRE!"

"But I don't specialize in fire," Mei then said. "I'm sorry. It's just a little spider. We can't just kill him,"

Hana looks down on her and in a low voice. "Fool,"

"Did someone say fire and fool in the same sentence?!" Junkrat pops his head out off the bushes. "Because I'm the right man for the job,"

"Junkrat!" Hana puts her hands together. "I knew you had some good in you," Glaring at Mei as she scoffed. "Unlike you Mei,"

"Sorry," Mei apologized again. Whispering to herself she remarks."Hana didn't say fool and fire in the same sentence though,"

Junkrat made his way over to the girls. In his rather cheery voice he said. "I wouldn't go that far to say I'm good, but hey I can sure start fires!" Turning back he yelled. "Right Roadhog?" Out of the same bushes a large hand pops up. It gave the man a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry, but why were you two in the bushes?" Mei questioned the rat. "How did you guys even fit in their,"

"We were looking for ant hills to blow up," Hunched over as always, Junkrat laughed. "You know... plot convenience,"

"No time for your fourth wall moment, Junkrat, we have a fire to start," Hana yelled at him.

"Oh goodie my favorite part!" Junkrat hackled with a lighter in hand. "Fire!"

"I hope I did not hear Junkrat say fire." Hanzo walks out of the house. Surprised by the amount of people in his backyard. He growled. "What are you all doing back here and Junkrat put that lighter down,"

Hana cried. "But Hanzo! There is a spider. Look it's right at your feet!"

"What are you talking about?" Hanzo looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin. "クモ!" (Spider) Hanzo backs away slowly into the house and closes the door before saying. "Burn it Junkrat,"

"It would be my pleasure good sir," Smiling his pyromaniac smile, Junkrat said. "This bugger is nothing like what we got back home,"

Hana cheers pumping her fist in the air. "Go Junky!" She than looks over to see a neighborhood cat walk onto the patio. "Hey you cat! You should watch out. There's a spider on the loose,"

"Oi little fella, don't you see I got business to take care of," Junkrat sneered as he flicked his lighter. "Move it pussycat,"

"Meow?" Cat flicked its tail. It goes on to give the spider a look.

"Oi cat!" Junkrat yelled as the cat ignored his demand. "I'll blow you up too. If you don't move it,"

Blinking a couple times, the cat stared at the bug. Before any attempt to stop it. The cat eats it right up eats the critter.

Everyone stands in silence looking down at the cat. A cold chill filled the air. The feline meowed at them twitching its whiskers. The cat then gets up to knock over Mei's shredded ice before leaving.

"为什么我的冰?" (why my ice) Mei cried! The cat doesn't even look back up at them.

Leaving them in silence. After a while, Hana whispered. "I think we found Junkrat of cats,"

They all agree, even Junkrat, as the summer night grew to an end.

 **Author's note*** _Junkrat almost's does something right is beyond amazing._


End file.
